The objectives of this research are to investigate the translation and regulation of macromolecules of neural interest. Recent experiments have shown that the messenger RNA for dopamine beta-hydroxylase can be observed and translated in extracts purified from bovine adrenal medulla. Similar studies using mouse salivary gland and bovine pineal gland have shown that the messenger RNA for nerve growth factor can be translated in a similar way. Further characterization of these messengers is underway, and elucidation of the methods of regulation at the translational level of these verious messengers should provide information on normal and aberrant neural functioning.